


But a Dream

by UmbralStars



Series: Those Who Weave Fate [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Emotional Hurt, Fire Emblem Heroes Book IV Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, Libraries, Mentioned Sharena, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Other, Post Chapter 12 depression, mentioned anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: Spring comes slow in the north of Askr. With Hel's armies finally defeated there was hope that some semblance of normality could return to Zenith, but such triumphant ends only exist in fairy tales.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Those Who Weave Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149731
Kudos: 31





	But a Dream

Spring comes slow in the north of Askr. Icy winds still blow across the land even as the fields return to the verdant gods' hold; however, truly frigid days were becoming rarer and rarer as the days went on. The snowmelt from the mountains once again swelled the rivers far past their banks, and the people began to talk of the planting, hunting, fishing, and trading to come. In a way, it reminded Kiran or life back on Earth. Just a little bit slower; more in tune with the seasons' drift.

Clement as the weather is, an undying feeling of unease dwelled as a shadow over all of Askarel. The touch of death left her handprints over the people. A deep wound only allowed to heal as the world thawed and began anew. Outside the library's window, a dove sang upon a branch dappled with but a hint of small green buds; apathetic to the poignancy heard by the Summoner left alone with their thoughts. Kiran gazed out at Zenith's sky through the glass just watching the clouds move across the crystal blue. Their book, a copy of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and one of the few items Kiran had from Earth here, lay open, forgotten upon the ash wood table. Kiran couldn't tell how much time had passed. When did they first come to the library?

Kiran's hand, for once free of gloves, brushed across the slightly coarse page. Worrying the paper's edge with one hand, letting their head fall and rest on the other, Kiran tore their gaze away from the sky. The silly lion bookmark was still stuck firmly into the fold of the book. A hint of a smile rose on their lips. Alfonse liked the bookmark. Despite it just being a little grade school bookmark Kiran's had forever; despite it being faded, creased in a million places, and ripped in a few more, Alfonse liked it. He found the tiny, cartoon lion endearing, and loved that it was printed to look like painted watercolor. Their smile fell. A cold realization, colder than the fields of Nifl, coiled around their throat and began to choke them. Kiran had been reading this book to Alfonse, and they hadn't finished it.

They closed the book.

Kiran took a shaky breath. Their black bangs fell into their face only to be pushed back again. Tears pricked at their eyes, but they couldn't even bring themself to glare at the offending object. They hadn't finished it. The Summoner stood from their chair, not flinching even as the legs scrapped against the stone floor. They hadn't finished it. Kiran turned roughly away and left the book behind on the table. They had to get away. They _had_ to. Kiran dashed past bookshelf after bookshelf. Nary a thought crossing their mind except for the overwhelming sound static. It was the same kind one would hear from a tv while trapped in a closed room. Someone else had the remote, and kept turning up the sound. It grew louder, and louder, and _louder._ All-consuming, too loud. Their breathing quickened. Their pace picked up. They ran with all the speed they could muster, whirling past corner after corner. Suddenly, as they rounded the bookshelf into the common area, Kiran rammed headlong into a poor bystander. The papers the person had been carrying shot into the air like a burst feather pillow as Kiran stumbled on their own boosts and fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

Kiran groaned and rubbed their back, "Ow, my back...are you okay-" Kiran gasped upon seeing they had ran straight into Queen Henriette. "Your highness!" Kiran staggered onto their feet to help the poor women up, "I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I know I shouldn't've been running in the royal library like that! I-"

She placed a motherly hand on their's while they guided her to her feet. She gave them a warm smile as she brushed the bangs out of Kiran's face, "It is quite alright, dearie. I am not hurt."

Breathing a sigh of relief, making sure the queen was stable on her feet, the Summoner bent down to help pick up the papers they had inadvertently thrown everywhere. Henriette aided them until the last of the off-white pages were picked up and handed back to their owner. As they passed off their stack, Kiran took note of Askr's dear queen. She had forgone most of her regalia, opting to dress down into her simple blue dress and kept only the white bear cape as a symbol of her authority. Her hair wasn't pulled into her normal buns, her crown gone as well, and was simply left free to drape over her shoulders. Kiran couldn't help but notice her eyes lacked their usual glow, and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days. The Summoner understood even as their heart clenched. "You alright, your highness?" they asked.

She gazed at Kiran, likely judging how she could answer the question, before letting her eyes fall. She didn't need to say a word for Kiran to discern her feelings. Even for one as joyful as the queen, how could anyone be 'alright' given everything that's happened? They stood in almost awkward silence. What could _they_ say? Alfonse was her son. Kiran had only known him for a few years, even if Alfonse was their best friend. Kiran's eyes dropped to their feet. A hand squeezed their shoulder in comfort, "The doctors left a bit ago. You can go see him if you wish."

Kiran nodded, swallowing roughly, their eyes stinging, "Thank you, your highness."

With that the two parted ways. Kiran glided like a ghost through the hallways, their mind no longer filled with the overwhelming static of earlier. The royal library of Askarel was far different to the library at the Castle of Heroes. This library, while nothing to scoff at, was only two floors and did not have the winding shelves of knowledge from other words. Alfonse had read many of those books to Kiran. The Summoner was always hungry to learn more about cultures and people of all worlds they could; Alfonse was always happy to oblige them. They had dreamt of one day seeing those lands with their beloved prince. Dreamed about showing him him Earth to return the favor. He had left a pile of books at their table. Drawing their gaze upward, Kiran marveled at the mural of the God-dragon Askr, central and proud with scales that glittered like gold, and many other deities of Zenith's pantheon. The first time Kiran had stepped foot in the library, Alfonse had just let them simply wander as the prince told the ever-curious Summoner the names of the Gods and few of their stories.

It's painful to be here. Everything in-about-the library reminded Kiran of Alfonse. How often had they spent time together in the library at the Castle of Heroes? Alfonse was the library. His presence dwelled in every corner of this place. Even as they closed the heavy, dark ash door behind them, a cascade of emotions built up steadily in their chest. They placed a hand upon their heart and collapsed back against the door letting their body rest against a solid surface for just a moment. Of the languages Kiran knew and all the words they could find, not a single word came to mind that could describe the sheer emotional force they felt. Perhaps, if they could find a name for it the weight would ease a bit. Although, many parts of Kiran's mind and heart doubted it. Their eyelids, heavy, slipped closed to cast them into inner darkness. They focused on the silence of the hallway, their own breathing, their heartbeat all to try calming their wailing heart. They needed to go see Alfonse.

Kiran, taking a deep breath, braced themself one last time before pushing away from the door and leaving the library behind. They still were not completely knowledgeable of the layout of the royal castle, but the path from the library to the royal wing was easy enough to follow. Walking through the carved stone halls brought back memories of the abbey in their hometown or the cathedrals they had seen a few times before. Much of Askr reminded them of home. The love of stone architecture, the knotwork Kiran had seen a thousand times before, they way some of their oldest structures looked. What would Alfonse think if given a chance to see their world? Would his eyes light up just like they always did when Kiran simply told him about Earth? Would he even get the chance to go now? Kiran shook their head willing the thoughts away. Alfonse would get a chance. He had too. He would. 

The castle was silent today. The guards and the servants moved as if they were ghosts stuck in the same halls they had walked in life. They chatted quietly amongst themselves as they walked from task to task, but voices that normally carried throughout the halls to fill them with life were now hushed. The news had found its way around it seemed. Kiran didn't miss the glances of pity or judgement as they passed by.

They ran their hand over the curved ridges of the window sill; taking note of every dip, crack, and imperfection of the stone. The sun shines through the glass allowing the shadows to dance along the floor. From outside the window, Kiran could see Anna and Sharena sitting in the courtyard garden. They stopped to get a better look. Kiran couldn't see exactly what they were doing, but the both of them seemed to be writing something. Likely just trying find a distraction like Kiran had tried no doubt. The Summoner stared at them both a moment longer before turning away toward the door that led to Alfonse's quarters. Kiran nodded at the guard stationed at the door and let themself in just as they always had.

They made their way through the royal wing's common room, went down the hall, and up the stairs towards the personal rooms. They knew which room was Alfonse's personal quarters as it was a room that Kiran had gotten very used to seeing in recent days. Opening the dark ash door, Kiran was greeted with the familiar sight and silence. They couldn't help but think the place also resembled the prince himself in many ways. The room was wreathed in gold and blue everywhere the eye could see. The oak walls were carved with Askr's signature knotwork with the patterns painted in gold to have them stand out against the dark stained wood. The sitting room was filled with a fireplace, plush chairs, a table for guests and the prince as a host, a small bookshelf, and a portrait of Askr's royal family. It was elegant and beautiful.

The door to Alfonse's bedroom had been left open; likely by the doctor's or the servants tending the fire. The Redolent Censer's sweet smell permeated throughout the quarters trying to ward away the Dökkálfar from their vulnerable prince. Kiran's heart hammered in their chest. Could they really do this today? Could their heart really take seeing Alfonse in this state again? They looked back at the door and their trepidation began to crumble. They couldn't just leave him alone. Gathering their resolve, not allowing themselves to dwell any further, Kiran crossed the short distance into Alfonse's chamber and pulled the door closed behind them. Anything said to the prince, any further unraveling of their held together by a shoelace emotional state, would stay in this room. Would stay between them and them alone.

Alfonse's room had been cast into gentle darkness. The curtains had been drawn over the stain glass windows and, aside from the few rays peeking through, the only light was from the fire place across from Alfonse's bed. There, upon that bed, was Alfonse; heir of Askr, Kiran's best friend and beloved, caught in what Kiran could only describe as a coma. A very 'magical' coma; something the Queen had described as a 'sleeping sickness.' Letting out a heavy, mournful sigh, Kiran stepped away from the door and over to the side of Alfonse's bed. Ignoring the chair left out by the doctor, they settled down upon the blue silk sheets and took the prince's hand in their own. Alfonse's hand, while still warm with the signs of life, made no move to grab at the Summoner's. Kiran frowned. Such small movements were normally enough to wake Alfonse up, and give the poor prince a heart attack in the process most days, but nary a movement came from the prince.

Kiran glanced up at Alfonse's face. He was peaceful. Utterly still. Too still. Kiran couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if his mind was secretly wracked with nightmares. They prayed to any God that would listen that Alfonse was at least at peace. He deserved that much at the bear minimum. They sat in silence; listening to the fire crackle behind them. Wishing that, in some kind of miracle, that their prince would wake. "A-Al...?" Kiran asked.

Nothing. Not even a twitch. Kiran placed a hesitant, shaking hand on the prince's cheek, "Al...it's me."

They waited, prayed, for even the slightest of twitch from their prince...but none came. Taking in a shuddering breath, Kiran could feel their eyes start to sting as they gripped Alfonse's hand harder. What could they do? What could they say? Why? After everything they had fought for, all the pain and sorrow they endured, after going against death herself and finding a way through it all, why did Alfonse have to suffer like this?! What God did they anger to curse him with a living death? Kiran smiled ruefully as a thought came to mind, "Y'know Al...in-in my world there's a story where a princess falls asleep...and her true love wakes her up with a kiss..." they laughed. A tear sliding down their cheek onto the bed sheets, "It's a fairy tale..."

If Zenith had taught Kiran anything it's that fantasy and fairy tales were definitely real. In their world, where else could heroes fight dragons, witches, and evil Gods? Wield magic and save a world destined for ruin? Where else could you make impossible dreams a reality? Brushing aside the prince's blue bangs, Kiran leaned in and placed a kiss on their beloved prince's head. They lingered for a moment before pulling back and laying their head against Alfonse's. He still didn't wake. Kiran squeezed their own eyes shut as their voice broke, "Just a fairy tale..."

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter destroyed me emotionally, this is what I did to cope.


End file.
